The Dark Airbender
by PaperFox19
Summary: Aang was not the last, before his time their existed one who killed, who sought battle. He cared not for the teachings of the air nomads but only the power of air. Warning Yaoi, do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Aang/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying. I am trying to work on one shots while at work to clear away a lot of the overflow of ideas and finish some ideas I've had on the backburner for 5 years, story fics will be worked on my days off, I'll do my best and work on what I can.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

The Dark Airbender

Aang was not the last, before his time their existed one who killed, who sought battle. He cared not for the teachings of the air nomads but only the power of air.

Chapter 1 Prison of Stone

"Telesa for crimes against the air nomads, as well as all life on earth, you shall be punished how do you plead?" Telesa was in chains, binding both his hands and feet, another chain connected them. He was a tall bald man with air nomad tattoos, he grinned wickedly.

"Plead? I will plead to no one!" he laughed, even while chained in front of the air bender nomad elders. "You fools know nothing! You limit the true power of air!" the elders frowned at his actions.

"You have killed, fire benders, earth benders, water benders, non benders, and even your own air bender brethren, do you feel no sorrow or regret?"

"Not a bit!" he said with a grin, this earned murmurs of fear from the others. "I killed them to show you old goats your limits, I will not stop and your weakness will be the end of you all!"

"We see you will not change, we have no choice but to imprison you, you will remain forever in stone till the end of your days," so said the grand elder of the nomads. Telesa grinned, "You don't see it, your beliefs blind you to the possibilities, if you fools don't kill me now, you will never get another chance!"

"Take him away," they ordered, and he was dragged away and thrown into a stone box. He was sealed inside and he was surrounded by silence. 'They will regret this, without my power the fire nation will kill them all. I have seen it, their precious air bender avatar will flee, and the fire nation will bring war, the avatar will vanish from the world for a hundred years. I've seen it!' he had many abilities, he didn't restrict himself to the teaching of the nomads. He delved into the dark , he stole secrets of other nations, he killed those who got in his way, or those who desired to test his powers on.

He learned to peer into the future from secrets he stole from the water tribe, the technique was dangerous as the flow of time split off into many directions changed by the choices and actions of humanity. However applying air bender meditation he was able to foresee a great tragedy that would befall his people, and due to their own weakness they would fall.

He learned the ways of chi bending but applying it with other methods he found he could pull the air from someone pulling their chi with it, and he could return someone's body to the elements, the simplest was turning them either to water or earth.

From the fire nation he learned their bending basics came from their breathing, without air they could not breath, he found a way to crush the air in someone's lunges causing tremendous suffering and death, he fought and killed many fire benders stripping their bending of its power.

The air nomads apprehended him, keeping his hands and feet bound to restrict his dark air bending. He tried to convince them that their peaceful ways would be their end, but they refused to hear it. They refused to walk the dark path.

In his stone prison he laughed, 'Had you accepted my views your lives would have been sparred, I shall survive,' his eyes glowed and his body pulsed. 'Air is life, life is chi, chi is forever!' he exhaled and with his breath comes with his life force, his body turns to stone. 'I will be back my body, the avatar will set me free!' His soul traveled in the air over time, watching as Aang was born and grew up, Gyatso the son of the elder who imprisoned him had grown old, and stayed in his peaceful ways. He passed on the beliefs of non killing, which Telesa believed would become the end of the air benders.

He was right, as Aang froze himself in the avatar state. The fire nation sought to kill Aang, the air nomads did their best to fight, Gyastso was the best out of them all, but his lack of action ended in his death. All their air benders fell to the brutality of the fire nation.

100 years later

Aang was freed from the ice by two water tribe children, after escaping the young fire prince he returned to the air temple, when he found Gyatso's body he lost it filling up with so much pain he let loose a fierce twister. The wind tore across the temple and shattered the stone prison containing Telesa, the air infused with his spirit returned, his eyes glowed. Chi filled his body restoring him to flesh and bone. His chains had worn away over the past 100 plus years, allowing him to use his air bending to slash threw the chains.

With his new found freedom, he came to Aang. "Who are you?" the water tribe girl asked shielding Aang, the air bender looked up and saw the markings of his people. "Are you an air bender?"

"I am, my name is Telesa and I have much to show you, young avatar," he smiled at the boy, and Aang left the water tribe girl's side and embraced Telesa. "I'm not alone, I'm not the last!"

Katara smiled seeing Aang so happy, but she couldn't shake this bad feeling she got around Telesa. His eyes reminded her of the cold and cruel eyes of a fire bender.

To be continued


End file.
